A Short, Small, and Kinky One-Shot
by TsunaFishy27
Summary: A small one-shot I made with a friend after he mentioned a kink of his. It was fun to write it. That aside, this small story is just a slightly kinky male!reader x Jay, a man we randomly came up with. There's no general description of Jay or how he looks and so you can just let your mind go wild. It's more of an experience than anything.


A short story I wrote with a friend. It was sooo much fun. I absolutely loved writing this.

* * *

Jay slowly presses you against the wall, chains in hand. He then holds your hands together as he wraps them in chains.

"I hope your ready. Because we're gonna be very naughty."

He says this as he moves his head lower to position his lips at the nape of your neck. He moves closer, about a few centimeters away from touching the skin. Hot breath brushing against your neck. You shiver a tiny bit as you wait impatiently for him to kiss your nape. You whimper a little as Jay teases you, breathing on you. You felt your body heat up as Jay ran his fingers through your hair. He slowly brought his lips to your nape, kissing it several times. You couldn't help but notice his hand that was in your hair was now tracing down your shoulder. His hand trails down your shoulder, moving up and down your arm until he brings his hand up again a final time before moving toward your collarbone, his hand always touching your skin. You shiver once more and bite your lip.

You're anticipating his next move, hoping it's something more than just a teasing touch. He moves his hand downwards to your chest, caressing it softly. He looks up from where his hand is and gives you a small smirk as he watches you squirm impatiently. He continues staring, thinking of something cool and sexy to say to you. A small sentence that'll make you become even hotter. He slowly leans towards your face, you think he is going to kiss you, so you close your eyes, parting your mouth slightly. Instead of his lips touching yours, they slowly lean into your ear.

"Say my name." He whispers his voice laced in seduction.

"J-Jay..." You whimper obediently.

You wish you hadn't stuttered. Jay slowly traces down your chest, slowly stopping at your waist.

"Louder" He says more stern then the last.

"Jay..." You moan ever so slightly in pleasure. He traces the brim of your black boxers, pushing them down enough to reveal your v-line.

He traces it with his middle finger, feeling slightly better than the index. Then he stops, his hand slowly reaches the top of your boxers again.

"Louder." He says, dominating you.

"Jay..!" You moan loudly as he pulls down your boxers completely as they hit your ankles. He smirks more.

"Good boy." He says, in such a way that you feel as if you are being a good little boy.

You whimper, wanting him to touch your body and make you his by marking you with bruises and bitemarks. He still has a smirk on his face as he listens to your helpless whimpers. You fidget here and there, hoping that the next thing he does is pay attention to your lower half. However, he ignores it instead. He continues to brush his hand up and down your chest, collarbone, and neck. His slender fingers linger on your neck before he brings his hand up to your chin, making you unconsciously part your lips.

"You're such a good boy." He slowly pressed his lips against the side of your neck.

"Do you want a reward for being such a good boy?" He says, muffled a bit by your neck, but still understandable.

"Y-yes... Pl-please..." you say breathlessly and longingly.

He slowly kisses the corner of your neck, slowly moving up and down, repeatedly. He soon begins nipping at your neck softly. Both of his hands traced up and down your sides. They slowly reached your legs. He bit you one last time, leaving you wanting more of his beautiful love bites.

"Open your eyes." He said, sounding stern yet pleasured. You opened your eyes to be greeted with his, inches away from your face. He looks down at your lower half, soon looking back at your longing expression.

"You want me to play with this?" He said, slowly touching your member. Just the feeling of his hands touching you brought you pleasure. You moan as he touches you. You manage to squeak out a small,"Yessir."

"Alright then, my little perfect prince. You shall get your reward." He says, in a rough, almost groaning voice.

His tone of voice tells you that he wants you as much as you want him, maybe even more as you look at his hungry eyes with a slightly dazed look. He begins to move his hand up and down your member, relishing and enjoying every single little sound you make. He always enjoyed watching you tremble under his hands; he always enjoyed showing you who you belonged to. And so you never forget that you're his. You're his perfect prince and he's your kinky king. A king of which you'll happily obey and serve. Your legs begin to tremble, signifying that you're growing weak and practically melting in his hands.

"Enjoying your reward?" He asked, now emanating dominance in everything he says.

"Y-yessir" you stutter, a semi-loud moan escaping shortly after.

He let go of your member, brushing the inside of your thighs, circling your base with his ring finger. You couldn't help but moan loudly, almost shouting. He knew that was your weak spot, and he loved it.

"Ple-ase..." You begged. You didn't know what exactly you were begging for, but whatever it was, you wanted it.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, looking you in the eyes. Then, there was a small clang against the floor. The chains had fallen off. "I had a feeling this would happen. Chains don't fit around your little wrists." He stepped away from you, now collapsing to the floor.

You breathed for a moment, shivering as you realized how cold the air was. Jay returned with silk ribbons, a pastel purple colour, and he had left his pants and boxers in the other room.

"It's alright, baby." He said. He swiftly tied your wrists together, now placing them above your head, leaning them against a wall.

He moved closer to you, closer than he was before, pressing his bare chest against yours. You gasp as you feel his member rub against yours. He maintains a smirk as he lets out a small can't wait to push you down and tie you to the bed, having his way with you after he secures your hands to the bedposts. But that'll have to wait for now, so he moves a bit. It was only a small motion but it made you moan and gasp, and it pushed you to move your hips in a circular motion.

You couldn't take it. You were losing your mind.

If only he wasn't so goddamn sadistic, you'd be on the bed right now, digging your nails into his back, screaming and moaning his name as he thrusted into you. The thought and imagery of that sinful scene only made you even more lustful for him. He started to kiss, lick, and bite your skin, leaving even more marks as he continued to move his hips against you. A hand traveled down to your waist, gripping it before moving to grab your ass.

The way you move made him fully moan in pleasure, stopping his biting, licking and kissing on your neck, and by god, how rare yet amazing it sounded. You wanted more of him than simple body moving- you wanted him inside you. You tried to hold back how pleasured you were, keep in your groans, wishing how he could take you to the bed, but to no avail. He was so much, so overwhelming, you couldn't help it. You moved your head over to the corner of his neck, chewing It lightly, hoping at would keep in your moans, but you knew that it wouldn't. There was still muffled pleasuring noises, but not screams and groans.

"Jay" you whispered, everything stopping. "I want you... " you said, a bit more longingly than you wished. He chuckles as he listens to you beg for it.

"Since you've been such a good boy, you can get what you want." He roughly mumbles.

He brings your ribbon-tied hands down and picks you up. He walks over to the bed with you in his arms-like a princess. He tosses you on the bed, of course, he made sure you weren't hurt or anything. He walked over to the bedposts, taking the ends of the ribbons that were used to tie your hands and tying them to the posts. He walked over to the end of the bed and stared at your beautiful body. He took in the sight of soft skin covered in bruises and bite marks, his smirk still apparent on his face like always. Your body twitched and quivered, anxious to have him inside you. He walked over to the side of the bed, and caressed your chest and neck a bit more.

"Look at you, you're such a lewd little boy." He said, his starving eyes scanning your marked body.

He stroked your chest before moving down to your abdomen, and then to your v-line, past your member, and to your inner-thigh. He sighed in content. He honestly does enjoy these naughty nights. It's one of his favorite things. Most of which(besides his favorite foods) pertain to you. He continued gently touching your inner-thigh, moving his hand awfully close to your base but never touching it.

"P-please Jay, just pl-please." You beg.

"In time, baby. Just wait a little bit longer." He reassures. But his statement doesn't really help you be more patient.

He moves his hand down and under your leg, raising it up and putting it on his shoulder as he gets on the bed. You start to breathe heavily as you know what will happen in the next few moments. You can feel the adrenaline rushing in your veins and you can feel the temperature rise.

"Are you ready, my little prince?" He growls. He's been waiting for this all day.

"Y-Yes.. J-jay.." You say longingly, shutting your eyes tightly, preparing for what he's about to do to you.

Everything happened so quickly, the sudden thrust into you, his member now inside you, the sharp moans and groans as you pull at the bed posts. He thrusts again into you, and again, and again. He threw his head back, moaning almost as loud as you have been. You moved your hips a bit, attempting to grab something, anything, but you couldn't. And that's what you loved most about it. He ran his fingers through your hair, unable to stop the pleasured noises coming from him.

"J-Jay" You moaned loudly as he grabbed your hips, his body moving constantly as your heart raced and you began to sweat lightly, he was, too. He grabbed your tied hands as he began moaning seemingly louder than before.

He continued to push into you for what seemed like ages, but you absolutely loved it. This was the best part of your day. Being tied up to a bed, thrusted into, and making your man moan was a highlight. The sweat from the act soaked into the sheets, causing them to stick to your skin. You never minded it because you're too busy enjoying the feeling of his member inside of you. However, the most orgasmic moment has yet to come. He thrusted as hard as he could, finally hitting your G-spot.

"J-Jay! Oh dear god...", you moan-or scream more like-as you shiver as if a chill had run up your spine. He grins as he continues to thrust, somehow faster and harder than before. Your legs were high up in the air as they figuratively became jelly.

And he just loved looking at your face whenever you're like this: your eyes half-lidded and blinded with lust, mouth parted and moaning, and the tip of your tongue stuck out between your lips. Dear lord you loved this-every last bit of it. He brought his face to your neck and started kissing as he continued to thrust, your head moving back and to the side to show how pleasured you felt and to give him room to kiss your neck. He then used a hand to grab your chin so he can actually kiss you. He parted your lips and slipped his tongue into your mouth. He would've wrestled for dominance with your tongue but you had already surrendered. Of course, he didn't mind since he knew you're wrapped around his little finger.

You moaned as his and your lips and tongues collided together, closing your eyes tightly and moaning again, as he grabbed the inside of your left thigh. You loved how he'd do that, his simple touch could make you melt within seconds. He lifted up from the kiss, seeing as both of us were breathless, however that didn't stop Jay from fucking you. He continued thrusting as he moaned louder, almost screaming. He knew he was reaching his limit, You knew, too.

"Jay!" You shouted, gripping his hands tighter.

Before any other moan could escape your mouth, he came. Hard. You both moaned loudly in unison, he held tighter onto your tied hands. Your heart raced like it never has before, and god you loved it. The both of you twitched a bit as you started to relax. Jay laying on top of you and kissing your neck.

"I love you, my prince." He mumbles as he sluggishly unties your hands.

"I...love you too, my king." You say in a soft, small voice, still breathless. As you're untied, he rolls over as he slides a hand under your back, pulling you to him so that your head now rested on his chest. The both of you lay there in a comfortable silence accompanied by sharp breaths. He hugs you close to him and you happily nuzzle up against him. You always feel safe when you're with him and you love it.

"I love you..." you say as you start to drift off to sleep with a grin on your face. He smiles and says the same before falling asleep as well.


End file.
